


Wake Up Call

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s16e01-02 Immortality, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Tumblr prompt: a scene you wanted in the finaleJust a quick take on what Nick is up to and how Finn is faring.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CSI challenge on tumblr.
> 
> I haven't watched the finale but wanted to fix the fact that Nick wasn't in it and what they did to Finn

He was drenched in sweat, his t-shirt clinging in dark patches to his skin. Casually he wiped his face on the short sleeve, never slowing his pace. Running along the promenade had become his favorite after work activity - the salty San Diego air felt so much fresher in his lungs than the dry desert heat he had gotten so used to over the years.

Still, he missed it. Maybe not so much the air itself, as everything else he associated with it. His colleagues, friends, family - the people and places that had been his life for almost two decades. He didn’t exactly regret leaving but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel like he had cut a vital part of his life out.

He was torn from his thoughts by the vibration of his phone. Not for the first time he wished he could just leave the damn thing at home when he was out running but his new job came with new responsibilities and those included never turning it off or leaving it out of reach.

The screen lit up with a familiar name_, DB Russell._

“Stokes,” he panted into the speaker.

“She’s awake,” Russell said without preamble, “Nick, she’s awake.”

His whole body flushed with relief while and he clutched the phone tightly in his slick hand.

“What, how, when?” were the only thoughts he managed to voice.

“She came around last night, I only just got the call myself,” Russell provided, “she’s not up for visitors yet but I wanted to let you know first.”

A genuine smile spread across his face, as his brain processed the news.

There wasn’t much else that Russell could tell him, except that Finn was apparently experiencing difficulties talking but remembered who she was and at least part of what had happend.

“She’ll be alright, you hear?” Russell sounded like Nick wasn’t the only one he was trying to convince of that fact.

Nick nodded absentmindedly. “She’s a tough cookie,” he said, “I knew she’d make it.”

Russell promised to call as soon as there was anything more to relate and their conversation ended with just a few more pleasantries. With a sigh Nick sank down onto a bench he had just run past and cast a glance upward.

He hadn’t had much reason for faith or belief throughout his life but he genuinely felt it when he muttered a quiet “thank you” toward the sky.


End file.
